DMZ-TV
DMZ TV Non-Stop (Danze Music Zone Television), also known as DMZ TV, is a Philippine dance music variety show broadcast by IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The show broadcast live from Studio 1 of IBC studios at Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. It is the television version of the FM radio station 89 DMZ and the "dance music" variety show format that landed on Philippine TV history and has been consistent top rater on IBC. The first incarnation of the show was hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfill of True Faith with co-hosts Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Celine Hoffman, it was aired from July 18, 1998 to July 3, 2001. The second incarnation of the show was hosted by Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus, it was revived and aired every Saturday from October 1, 2011 to September 28, 2013. The third incarnation of the show premiered on IBC on March 9, 2018 and now airs every Friday. It is hosted by Mara Aquino with co-hosts Andrei Felix, DJ Tom Taus and Kenzo Gutierrez, with 89 DMZ DJs on TV are The Sting and Kaye from live shots of 89 DMZ booth for their spiels. The show will feature your favorite artists, the hottest dance music videos and dancers in a studio production numbers. Showcases today's young stars of the network albeit catering to a young audience, whose demographics included teens in high school and young adults in college and university; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. DMZ TV Non-Stop is also simulcast over 89 DMZ, IBC's number 1 dance music FM radio station in Mega Manila. Overview More than just videos, the naiton's number one dance music station 89 DMZ, the FM radio network of IBC is on your TV screen by setting the trend of variety show with a dance music format for the young and hip. DMZ TV Non-Stop combines the power of Danze Muzic Zone for both listeners and viewers alike, as it is now part of the hottest primetime treat of phenomenal weeknight programming on IBC. Listen and groove the hottest dance music, step up and feel the vibe, deviate from your boring lifestyle and move to the beat with an energetic ambiance of pure non-stop dance entertainment as you enjoy your Friday night party with your Kapinoy, the party princess and sexy girl Mara Aquino leads the cool gang, actor and TV host Andrei Felix, the DJ heartthrob Tom Taus and young actor Kenzo Gutierrez. To showcase as much of the mix side of dance music, the very popular 89 DMZ DJs are The Sting and Kaye share their dance party as they hosts their spiels from live shots of the 89 DMZ booth where the jocks can now be seen on TV. This one-hour interactive variety show gives you a wide range of high-quality entertainment and a dance club party from dance, hip-hop and R&B, disco, new wave, ballroom dancing, Latin music, K-Pop and club tunes while prepare with live performances from your favorite artists, the hottest dance music videos, hip-hoppers, dancers and sexy girls. History 'First incarnation (1998-2001)' A first in Philippine broadcasting, the nation's #1 dance music station 89 DMZ airs simultaneously on radio and TV via its weekly "MTV style" variety show DMZ TV, IBC was producing a show with a similar concept as a hook-up with 89 DMZ which ventured into television. DMZ TV was launched and premiered on July 18, 1998 as a television version of 89 DMZ (DZMZ 89.1 FM) the FM radio station of IBC, featuring live performances, dance music videos, dancers and club DJs with hip-hoppers and sexy girls. It was originally hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith with co-hosts Rengie Galvez, JC Castro, Tone Wijangco and Celine Hoffman. The show will also feature live shots of the DMZ studio (using its old school sparta consoles with slide faders and push-button controls) whenever some of their DJs (led by The Sting and Kaye) had to their spiels for the show where the jocks of 89 DMZ can be seen on TV,. It was aired every Saturday night at 6-7pm, then moved to Tuesday nights at 8-9pm in March 9, 1999, as the only IBC-produced show on primetime as Vintage Television (VTV), and later with Viva Television (Viva TV) in 2000, was blocktimed and occupied the entire IBC primetime schedule. 89 DMZ is a brainchild of the late Bingo Lacson, the radio operation manager of IBC. It has carved an upscale market in the radio broadcast industry as the dance radio station that caters techo, tranze, R&B, house and club hits, relive the 70's, 80's and ballroom dancing. Since then, DMZ TV became a hit every Saturday airing live on TV (IBC) and radio (89 DMZ) while it caters to the number of young audience. The show ended on July 3, 2001 because IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding in February 25, 2001 and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV) (now known as Wave 91.5). 'Second incarnation (2011-2013)' After 10 year hiatus, DMZ TV returned to Philippine television and premiered on October 1, 2011, with Cara Eriguel as the hosts with DJ Tom Taus, KC Montero and Jimmy Muna served as co-hosts, along with iDMZ DJs on TV are The Sting and Kaye for their spiels. The show simulcast on iDMZ 891 and aired every Saturday night. The show made an instant hit climbed up the ratings chart in a matter of months and helped Channel 13 in more viewers and advertising revenues, the number 1 dance music show forming part of IBC's triumvirate of giant killers (with ''PBA'' and [[Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Philippine game show)|''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?]]) on Saturday primetime slot. The show was ended on September 28, 2013 due to the network's lineup revamp. 'Revival as DMZ TV Non-Stop (2018-present) After 5 year hiatus, IBC and 89 DMZ are set to revive the show as DMZ TV Non-Stop, with Mara Aquino as the host, with Andrei Felix (also with CNN Philippines), former child star and the current disc jockey Tom Taus and young actor Kenzo Gutierrez as co-hosts, beginning Friday, March 9, 2018, Cast '''Main host (IBC studio) *Mara Aquino (2018-present) 'Co-host' *Andrei Felix (2018-present) *DJ Tom Taus (2011-2013, 2018-present) *Kenzo Gutierrez (2018-present) 89 DMZ (Broadcast City LS 2) *The Sting (Terence Khan) *Kaye (Kaye Tan) 'Guest hosts' *Adela Marshall 'Former host' *Lara Fabregas (1998-2001) *Medwin Marfil (1998-2001) *Rengie Galvez (1998-2001) *JC Castro (1998-2001) *Tone Wijangco (1998-2001) *Celine Hoffman (1998-2001) *Cara Eriguel (2011-2013) *KC Montero (2011-2013) *Jimmy Muna (2011-2013) Production team * Director: Mark A. Reyes * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor * Executive Producers: Rowie O. Valencia and Lorna J. Feliciano * Creative Director: Danny Jota * Producers: Lolita Ching * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Timeslot * August 22, 1998-March 6, 1999: Satruday 6:00-7:00 pm * March 9, 1999-November 7, 2000: Tuesday 8:00-9:00 pm * November 14, 2000-July 3, 2001: Tuesday 7:00-8:00 pm * October 1, 2011-2013: Saturday 6:00-7:00 pm * March 9, 2018-present: Friday 10:00-11:00 pm Awards and Nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female TV Host) - Won (Cara Eriguel) *26th PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Variety Show Host) - Won (Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus) *25th PMPC Star Awards for TV (Best Variety Show) - Nominated 'USTv Students Choice Awards' *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Variety Show) - Won 'Asian TV Awards' *16th Asian Television Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Nominated References External links *Program Site *DMZ TV on Facebook *DMZ TV on Twitter See also *IBC *89 DMZ *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *Old IBC 13 Sked in 2000 *IBC-13 and DMZ hold 'Wildfire' concert in Tagaytay *New shows from IBC 13 *IBC-13: 'Don't count us out' *Boots & other IBC-13 stars *Gov't clears IBC-13 sale before year ends *Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus host IBC-13's dance music show, 'DMZ-TV' this Saturday *DMZ-TV gets a new timeslot on IBC-13 *Julia Montes: The rising star of party princess *DMZ-TV turns 24th Anniversary this Saturday *IBC Dominates Anak TV Awards, Jodi Sta. Maria and Christopher de Leon Elevated to Hall of Fame *IBC-13’s First New Shows of 2014 *IBC-13 Press Launch *IBC-13 exec denied by duopoly *Niche radio stations ruled in the Philippine airwaves way back then (Part 1) *New-look IBC 13 dominates the leading networks *ABS-CBN Enjoys Double-Digit Lead Over GMA and IBC in National TV Ratings in July Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Dance television shows Category:1998 Philippine television series debuts Category:2001 Philippine television series endings Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:2013 Philippine television series endings Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts